Peach
by hathr
Summary: Sasuke membenci buah Peach. Bukan karena ia memiliki alergi atau tidak menyukai rasa manis dari buah berwarna oranye kemerahan itu. [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : All the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If i did own Naruto, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would i?

* * *

Peach

[ _The ripest peach is highest on the tree_ ]

* * *

Ini semua bermula pada minggu pagi, ketika Sasuke menyadari jika hari ini adalah gilirannya dan Naruto untuk pergi ke supermarket dan membeli barang-barang keperluan milik mereka yang sudah mulai menipis.

Setengah hati pria berdarah Uchiha ini meninggalkan secangkir kopi hangat miliknya di atas meja, menuju kamar untuk membangunkan pria bersurai pirang terang yang masih terbaring di atas kasur dengan selimut kesayangannya yang berwarna oranye.

Sekuat tenaga Sasuke menggunakan seluruh energinya untuk menarik Naruto meninggalkan kasur, walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu jika pada akhirnya pria bersurai pirang itu akan kembali tertidur lagi di dalam mobil nantinya.

Ya, Naruto memang membutuhkan waktu tidur lebih banyak untuk mengganti seluruh energinya yang terpakai di kantor kemarin.

.

"Dobe buka matamu!" Protes Sasuke yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. Ia merasa tidak aman ketika Naruto secara tidak sengaja mendorong troli dengan mata terpejam. Bisa saja Naruto akan menabrak seseorang, mungkin anak kecil yang sedang berlarian ke sana sini? Atau menabrak ratusan pack tissue yang tersusun seperti pyramid di pojok tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

Bisa saja bukan?

"Maafkan aku." Sahut Naruto dengan mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia kembali menguap, sedikit menyesali perbuatannya ketika ia tidak sengaja melirik ke arah Sasuke dan melihat raut kesal yang kini melekat di wajah tampan pria bersurai hitam itu. Kini ia berharap rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya bisa segera pergi.

"Ini bagianmu." Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah note kecil berwarna biru kepada Naruto. di dalamnya tertulis beberapa benda kebutuhan mereka dengan tinta berwarna hitam.

Tanpa menyahut, Naruto mengecup pipi Sasuke sebelum berbalik, dan berlari cepat dengan troli miliknya.

Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang biasa mereka lakukan selama bertahun-tahun. Sasuke akan menuliskan apa saja yang harus mereka beli ke dalam dua lembar note. Satu lembar note untuknya, dan satu lembar lainnya untuk Naruto. Ya, seperti membagikan tugas.

Naruto tidak tahu alasan pasti kenapa Sasuke melakukan hal itu, selama ini ia hanya mengira mungkin saja untuk menghemat waktu, karena ia tahu Sasuke tidak suka terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di tempat semacam ini.

"Pasta gigi." Naruto menyipitkan matanya, menatap satu persatu box dari bermacam-macam brand pasta gigi. Namun tidak satupun ia melihat box pasta gigi yang biasa tersimpan di dalam lemari kamar mandinya.

Namun ketika ia melihat sebuah box pasta gigi berwarna oranye dengan perisa jeruk. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia mengambil 10 box dan tersenyum lebar. Walaupun mungkin nanti Sasuke akan memarahinya, setidaknya ia memiliki pasta gigi dengan perisa jeruk selama beberapa bulan ke depan.

.

"Sasukeee..." Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari mendorong troli ke arah sesosok pria yang sedang berdiri dengan sekantung plasik berisikan buah bulat berwarna merah di tangannya.

Tomat.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto. Dengan bangga ia memamerkan isi trolinya yang hampir penuh dengan beberapa barang, makanan, dan beberapa buah-buahan.

Sasuke mengangguk, sekilas ia melirik ke arah troli dan mengecek satu-persatu isinya. "Kau tidak mengambil jeruk?" Ucapnya merasa janggal karena tidak melihat benda kuning penuh vitamin C yang biasanya selalu hadir dan mendominasi di dalam troli.

"Ah... Aku mengantinya." Naruto tersenyum sambil mendorong trolinya ke arah kasir. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sasuke bergumam tidak peduli. Ia melangkah lebih cepat untuk mendahului Naruto sampai di kasir. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia mengeluarkan barang dari dalam troli, namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika tangannya secara tidak sengaja mengambil sebuah plastik transparan berisikan buah bulat berwarna oranye kemerahan.

"Peach?" Ujar Sasuke menaikan segaris alis.

"Pengganti jeruk." Sahut Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika seleramu berubah." Balas Sasuke, sejujurnya ia masih merasa aneh ketika mengetahui kekasihnya yang bersurai pirang itu lebih memilih buah peach dibandingkan dengan buah jeruk favoritnya.

Naruto terdiam cukup lama, membiarkan Sasuke melakukan kegiatannya seorang diri tanpa bantuannya. Sebelum pada akhirnya membuka mulut. "Ahh, Itu..." Ia menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu. "Aku hanya merasa buah peach mirip dengan bokongmu yang bulat." Lanjutnya tanpa ragu sambil memamerkan cengiran khas miliknya. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan tubuh sosok pria di hadapannya yang kini diam membatu.

Kedua tas yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke jatuh ke atas lantai. Apa ia bermimpi? Atau telinganya salah mendengar? Tidak mungkin, Naruto tidak akan mengatakan hal memalukan semacam itu di tempat umum seperti ini.

Menahan malu hingga membuat wajahnya merah seperti buah bit, Sasuke mencoba menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, melihat keadaan sekitarnya yang ternyata tidak mendukung. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika mengetahui kini semua orang melihat ke arahnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Sasuke...?" Panggil Naruto heran ketika dirasanya tidak ada respon dari pria bersurai hitam di hadapannya. Ia berusaha mendekat, tangannya terjulur, namun langkah kakinya di hentikan oleh pukulan dari kepalan tangan Sasuke yang mendarat di pipi kanannya. "Uagh–!"

"Diam kau bodoh!" Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke membawa seluruh barang miliknya dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang kini tidak henti memanggil namanya untuk kembali. Sebisa mungkin ia melangkah sambil menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajah tampannya yang kini memerah sempurna hingga ke telinga saat melewati beberapa orang yang menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Brengsek kau Naruto. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hal ini." Rutuk Sasuke pelan mempercepat langkah kaki ke arah lahan parkir.

.

_End_


End file.
